6 Hours
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Magnus and Alec were to swap bodies? What will they get up to? Will Magnus be able to fool Isabelle, Clary and Jace? MALEC and CLACE   Humour


**Hey guys, this is the re-written version of the original story 'Love Potions And Strawberry Milkshakes' which I just had to write up again due to the terrible lack of detail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

**AN: Enjoy :)**

*(6 Hours)*

Magnus narrowed his eyes in thought, squinting at the 600 year-old spell book; It's pages were blotched with foxing – the corners torn and crumpled, the blood red leather front was wearing slightly. Trust his luck that he'd have to spend the whole day in the spare room (Or Potion-Room, as it had been dubbed by everyone) making a potion for a Vampire who'd got himself in a rather sticky situation, oh well, at least the money would make up for it.

"EXACTLY two drops of ravens blood" He mumbled aloud, he picked up the small bohemian blue coloured glass vial from the dusty shelf and turned back to the nearly-complete potion. He flicked the old cap off with slim fingers, and positioned the vial over the bubbling paste in his marble mortar and pestle. Just as he was about to tip the container, the relatively dim room was flooded with bright, artificial light.

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes! The Take-Away is here" Alec announced, appearing in the doorway. Magnus watched as his beloved made a comical face which would have been amusing if not for the fact that the potion was bubbling dramatically; it had turned a vile acid yellow in colour, and smelt of something truly unpleasant. Like Wall-Mart changing rooms with a smidgen of Chairman Meow's litter tray. The sudden interruption had caused him to jog, and empty the entire container of Ravens blood in there – clearly, whatever was brewing in there meant business.

"Shit" Magnus simply said before the strange potion gargled, then exploded in a cloud of sparkling yellow smoke, the two occupants of the room struggled for breath, eyes watering. Eventually, the smoke cleared and they took in hurried mouthfuls of fresh, uncontaminated air. Panting, they both raised their heads to gaze at each other.

Well…at themselves? Each other?

Oh crap on a cracker.

Magnus looked down at himself, only to find that his once tan skin was pale and that his once lean legs (Now they were rather muscular) were covered in the most horrible pair of jeans that his poor little unsuspecting eyes had ever had the misfortune to gaze upon. Raising his hand, he felt around his head; Fingers weaving through silky ink black hair.

"M…Magnus…" Came Alec's cute stuttery voice, only it wasn't Alec's voice, it was Magnus', he snapped his head up only to find he was gazing at himself. The leather pants, the sparkly skin, the cat eyes and gelled hair.

"What am I going to do!" Alec whimpered in the new, faintly accented voice "I have to be back at the Institute in 5 minutes!" He stared down in dismay at his sequin incrusted platform shoes "I can't turn up in front of the others as a disco ball – No offence, I think you're the only person who can pull off the I've-Just-Been-Dunked-In-Glitter-Look"

Magnus hummed in concentration, flicking back hair from his eyes for the 300 millionth time in the past 10 minutes, he wished he had his perfectly sculptured hair back, he did love Alec's hair. But it irritated him when the tiny strands poked him in the eye "I've put roughly 6 drops more than the 2 drops needed for the potion, therefore changing it's chemical formulae…5 drops would make it a love potion…six drops…six drops…Okay, it must be the transfiguration spell, or something along the lines of that – I'm not sure if that's the correct name-"

"Yeah yeah" Alec cut in.

"So, the spell should last a total of 6 hours, no less, no longer" Magnus concluded "Luckily I have no clients today. So, Alec darling. You're going to stay here and pretend to be me. Don't answer the phone unless someone is dying, and I'm going to go to the institute, and pretend to be you" Alec pursed his lipstick covered lips in though, before nodding – sending a shower of silver glitter to drift the carpet.

"But make it convincing! And don't embarrass me!" Alec said, Magnus grinned coyly; Inwardly chuckling.  
>"Ok, sure" He leant forward a pecked Alec on the forehead (It was rather strange kissing someone who looked like you) before grabbing the worn denim jacket off the back of the sofa and shrugging it on. A look that could only be described as Well-Crap-This-Is-Going-To-Be-Fun etched on his face.<p>

_'Alexander said that I can't embarrass him' _Magnus smirked, taking the shortcut _'But that doesn't mean that I have to listen'_

*(6 Hours)*

"G…Guys!" Clary gasped as she practically sprinted down the stairs, her flaming red hair flew around her face wildly, Isabelle looked up from her GOSSIP magazine in shock and Jace stopped slurping at his soup (Shop-brought. Thank God) to gaze in confusion at his girlfriend.  
>"What's wrong?" Jace's hand instinctively reached down towards his belt, where his stele was concealed against his side – He stopped however, when Clary waved her hand and tried to catch her breath. "Y…You…never believe…what I just saw…" She said. Isabelle and Jace leaned in towards the petite girl in anticipation, since it was clear that she had some earthshattering news.<br>"I accidentally walked into the shower when Alec was in there" After a look from Jace, she added quickly "I left my shorts in there, anyway! You never guess what I saw!"  
>"What?" Isabelle and Jace asked quickly, eyes wide.<p>

"Alec was in there, and he was washing his hair with Isabelle's Herbal Essences shampoo" She finished, Jace's eyes tripled in size and Isabelle looked like she was going to faint.  
>"And that's not all! He was listening to Adam Lambert" Clary added.<br>"We are talking about the same Alec, right?" Jace interrupted "The one who goes a week without washing his hair, and looks like he's been dragged through a bush"

"Yes! It was defiantly him! His sweater was on the floor" She said "And who else would use the shower in the Institute?"  
>"Damn, seems like Magnus is more of an influence than we thought" Jace muttered, licking his spoon clean of any leftover tomato soup.<p>

"Hello guys! Miss me!" Magnus posing as Alec yelled in greeting, Jace's spoon clattered to the floor, the two girls blinked in shock and confusion. Alec's hair was no longer flapping over his eyes and instead it was gelled all over the place and was streaked with what looked to be hot pink highlights; his starting bottle blue eyes were rimmed with thick black eyeliner. He was, however, wearing the same torn jeans and tatty jumper.

"Are you on drugs or something!" Isabelle exclaimed, he merely ignored the questioned and instead ran his eyes ran down his sisters body before tutting – a look of annoyance crossing his handsome face.  
>"Come on girl friend, everyone knows orange and pink do NOT work together!" He informed "A white shirt would look much better with a pink skirt. Speaking of the skirt, couldn't it be a little shorter, you've got lovely legs. You might as well flaunt what you've got"<p>

"What are you, my pimp?" Isabelle huffed "Anyway, what's gotten into you?"

"Me?" The person who they thought was Alec said, feigned innocence (Despite the fact that Magnus wanted to giggle at the situation) and he gestured down his body "Nothing has happened to me, I'm still as sexy as I ever was" He threw a wink in Clary's direction, anything to make his boyfriends little shadowhunter friends feel more awkward.

"Has Magnus's glitter got to your brain? Seriously, I…" He trailed off, mouth hanging open slightly as his parabati pulled out a stick of Kohl and began a tedious task of re-applying the eyeliner, he could of sworn that Alec was humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'Gar Bar'…

*(6 Hours)*

"Maybe he's going through a mid-life crisis?" Jace said, all three of them (Isabelle, Clary and Jace) were peering around the kitchen wall into the living room, where who they thought was Alec was sitting on the couch, watching Glee and blowing bubbles through a straw into his large glass of strawberry milkshake.  
>"At 19?" Clary uttered sarcastically, she shot a look at her boyfriend who merely shrugged in reply "He acts like he's 50…well, before the mid life crisis he did"<p>

"Well" Isabelle cut in "Whatever it is, hopefully it will go away soon. As nice as it is to have someone give you suggestions on what to wear. I don't want my brother to be doing it. The whole image is just wrong on so many levels"  
>"What do you suggest we do?" Clary asked – Causing Jace and Isabelle to sigh in thought..<p>

"Maybe we should just…act like nothings wrong, he might be back to normal tomorrow" Isabelle said, the other two nodded in agreement. It wasn't a clever plan, but it was the only one they had. "And if he's not back to normal by tomorrow. I think we should call Magnus" Jace added, Clary and Isabelle gave murmurs of agreement.

*(6 Hours)*

Having watched glee, Magnus was bored. There was nothing to do around here, apart from talk to Alec's siblings, which he really didn't want to do – they annoyed him beyond belief, especially the 'golden boy'  
>Creeping his boyfriends siblings out however, was a different matter, that was defiantly amusing.<p>

Tutting, he magiced up his favourite shade of nail varnish with a click of his fingers (He was careful to no one was watching, he didn't want to give the game away so soon) and started yet another plan for scaring Jace, Isabelle and Clary. So far he'd spiked his (coughsplutterALEC'Scoughcough) hair up, danced around in his underwear singing It's Raining Men, blown bubbles in his milkshake, baked heart shaped cookies of various sizes, drank cups of tea from a pink floral mug, watched Eat Pray Love, TWICE, and lastly sprinkled glitter under Jace's duvet.

Peeling his sock off, he propped his foot up on the arm rest of the antique leather armchair, wiggling his toes and unscrewing the cap off his favourite lime green nail varnish, he gave one of the nails on his foot a nice thick coating. Magnus inwardly chuckled after seeing the look on Jace's face.

Life is great.

*(6 Hours)*

Okay, there were only so many colours you could paint your nails. Magnus realized. He'd settled for pink, with little orange polka dots. He thought the colours matched Alec's skin tone rather nicely.

Ignoring the questioning whispers coming from the kitchen (Seriously, the point of whispering was that the subject CAN'T hear what you're saying) he grabbed Isabelle's discarded Gossip magazine and flicked through it. Suddenly, an advert for his all time favourite TV show. Let me repeat ALL TIME FAVOURITE TV SHOW, caught his attention. What's this about winning a place in the competition…hmm….

A devious look crossed Magnus's…errr…Alec's face…

*(6 Hours)*

Magnus sighed as he wiped the remains of makeup from his face, the last thing he wanted to do was alert Alec to the fact that yes, he had been embarrassing him. Dumping the moist wet-wipe in the bin, he shut the door behind him and walked into the Institute library – they'd agreed to meet there since Jace, Isabelle and Clary would be unlikely to go in there. They'd lock the door as a precaution. His eyes lit up as he say Alec…uh…himself sat on the sofa, petting Church.  
>"Nice day?" Magnus said, making Alec jump, Alec gave him a hopeful look "It was shit. How was yours, did they suspect anything?"<br>"Nope. I was flawless" Magnus lied smoothly, Alec sighed in relief "So…what happens when we change back?"

"I don't…" Suddenly the room suddenly filled with a bright, yellow light which made their eyes water. It didn't last long, roughly 10 seconds, Magnus mused. But when the light cleared it revealed them both in their original form. Alec's eyes lit up with pleasure.  
>"Finally!" Magnus exclaimed, whispering sweet nothings to his favourite rhinestone incrusted leather jacket, Alec looked just as pleased, but his eyes widened as he looked at his watch.<p>

"Need to get going so soon love?" Magnus cooed, and Alec nodded, pouting; the others would be back from the food shopping any minute. Magnus strode over and wrapped his long wiry arms around Alec, nuzzling his face against his soft hair "Love you"

"Me too. I'm never going to interrupt you when you're doing your Harry Potter thin again" Alec chuckled, he paused slightly and glanced up at Magnus through narrowed eyes "Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

Grinning widely, Magnus merely replied with a "Your shadowhunter friends will be wondering where you are" Alec gave Magnus a pointed look, one that said I-Know-Your-Hiding-Something-From-Me, but he grabbed his worn coat and jogged out onto the street after giving his boyfriend a (rather steamy) goodbye kiss. He took the quick route home, glad that he knew the streets off the back of his hand.

*(6 Hours)*

"Guys?" Alec yelled as he hung up his jacket; He could hear table chairs scarping against tiled floor so he headed in the direction of the kitchen. Pushing the heavy oak door open, he shuffled into the kitchen, confusing crossing his face "Why are you all in the kitchen?"  
>The three (Who were huddled around the Breakfast-Bar) looked up with startled expressions. Alec suddenly felt his cheeks pinken at the attention.<p>

"W…What?" Alec flushed "Have I got something on my face?" He wiped a hand across his lips, fearing that he'd gotten Magnus's lipstick smears across his face.

"Uh…" Isabelle interrupted "America's Got Talent left a message saying that they've got a place reserved for you" She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. It took a few minutes for the words to sink in.

_What is she talking about?_

_I wouldn't sign up for something like THAT…_

_What the…_

_MAGNUS!_

*(6 Hours)*

**I hope you like the re-written version of the original 'Love Potions And Strawberry Milkshake' and that there weren't too many spellings XD  
>I've had my Ilizerov frame removed on Friday and It's been replaced with the bulkiest, ugliest, most horrible plastic cast in the world. I keep hitting random keys by mistake. So I'm terribly sorry if there's a random Z in the middle of a word XD<strong>


End file.
